Edward's Brass Band
Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot Edward is excited to be taking the Sodor brass band to a concert, but the day before the concert he is knocked over by a ship's boiler at Brendam and has to be repaired. Bertie collects the brass band, but a storm from the night before has flooded a road and Bertie goes through a muddy field. Unfortunately, Bertie bogs down in the mud, but the leader of the band tells his players to tune their instruments and play. Edward hears the instruments and collects the band. Edward gets them to the concert on time and it is a great success. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * The Scottish Castle * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * The Works * Sodor River Bridge * Shunting Yards Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine is used. * The crane that was carrying the ship's boiler is Big Mickey from TUGS. * In the UK version, the alarm uses the Morse code SOS. In the US version, the alarm is just a simple musical ditty. The Japanese version includes additional music keys. * A picture of Edward being repaired shows his empty tender with wires inside. * In Japan, this episode is titled "Edward and Brass Band". * This episode is Edward's only speaking role in the seventh season. Goofs * At the beginning, Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * Before Edward gets hit by the ship's boiler, his eyes are wonky. * Why would the crane have a load so low and so near to the rails, especially when there are engines about? * Studio equipment is reflected in Bertie's back window in one shot of him going along the muddy road. * Nothing is said about Bertie after he gets stuck in the mud. * Some of the band members do not have mouths. * In real life, the boiler would have done more damage to Edward. * Since Edward landed in a pile of coal when knocked over, his driver and firemen should have been covered with coal dust when they were shown with the Fat Controller. * Because stock footage is used, the Scottish Castle appears in its old design. * It is out of character for Edward to ignore Stepney. Merchandise * Books - Edward's Brass Band and Edward and the Brass Band Gallery File:Edward'sBrassBandtitlecard.png|Title card File:Edward'sBrassBandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak63.png|Stock footage File:Edward.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand1.png File:Edward'sBrassBand2.png File:Edward'sBrassBand3.png|Bertie File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Cranky File:Edward'sBrassBand5.png File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png|Edward and Thomas File:Edward'sBrassBand8.png File:Edward'sBrassBand9.png File:Edward'sBrassBand10.png File:Edward'sBrassBand11.png File:Edward'sBrassBand12.png File:Edward'sBrassBand14.png File:Edward'sBrassBand15.png File:Edward'sBrassBand16.PNG|Edward at Wellsworth File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png File:Edward'sBrassBand18.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand20.png File:Edward'sBrassBand21.png File:Edward'sBrassBand22.png|Thomas File:Edward'sBrassBand23.png File:Edward'sBrassBand24.png File:Edward'sBrassBand25.png File:Edward'sBrassBand26.png|The Fat Controller File:Edward'sBrassBand27.png File:Edward'sBrassBand28.png File:Edward'sBrassBand29.png File:Edward'sBrassBand30.png File:Edward'sBrassBand31.png File:Edward'sBrassBand32.png File:Edward'sBrassBand33.png File:Edward'sBrassBand34.png|Edward's driver File:Edward'sBrassBand35.png File:Edward'sBrassBand36.png File:Edward'sBrassBand37.png File:Edward'sBrassBand38.png|Concert poster File:Edward'sBrassBand39.png|Note the wires in Edward's tender File:Edward'sBrassBand40.jpg Episode File:Edward's Brass Band - British Narration|UK narration File:Edward's Brass Band - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes